Birth of the Black Reaper
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Hei designs his Halloween costume but there's one thing missing, the mask. This is how I think the Black Reaper came around. Happy Halloween everyone. Set before Heaven's War. Child Bai and Hei. One-Shot.


FireCacodemon: Happy Halloween everyone!

Hei: Darker Than Black belongs to whoever created it.

FireCacodemon: Only this storyline is mine.

Hei: On with the chapter.

* * *

Birth of the Black Reaper

"Onii-chan, come on. It's Halloween," Bai said as she shook her older brother. Desperately wanting him to wake up. She was always excited for Halloween, mainly just the excuse to dress up and ask for sweets from the neighbourhood. Hei stirred awake, gently rubbing the sleep from his eyes before anything else could happen. Bai jumped up on his bed and quickly hugged him. Like she usually would do in the morning.

"What time is it?" Hei asked innocently. Looking over at his clock, it was only 9 o'clock in the morning. A reasonable time for himself. Hei would have gotten up a little later but 9 was a good time. Looking back at his sister, he smiled. "You woke me up at a good time."

"Mother and Father said that I should get you up," Bai smiled at Hei. Hei quickly hugged his sister before they both got off the bed and quickly ran downstairs. Normally their parents let them wear their casual clothes until it turned 6 in the evening. After that, they were allowed to put on their costumes and wait for 8 before going trick-or-treating. Hei and Bai never had to trick people since they looked really cute together. Since the first time they went, they stuck as a pair.

"Come on onii-chan!" Bai giggled before she tripped, Hei caught hold of her hand before she could fall, smiling softly at his energetic sister.

"Come on now imouto, you need to calm down. You always get this excited," Hei giggled. Bai went red in the face from embarrassment, this wasn't the first time that Hei had prevented her from falling over.

"Onii-chan...how come in the past, you didn't like me?"

"Because I wasn't used to having someone else steal the attention away from me. But Mother asked me to look after you, and that's what I'm going to do," Hei smiled. He wasn't lying, Hei didn't like Bai from stealing the attention in the past but he's adapted to it. After talking to his parents about how he felt, they tried their best to give both their children the same amount of attention that was needed. Hei remembered what his mother had told him one night.

"_Eventually, we won't be around to protect you or your sister. When that day comes, please take care of Bai._" Hei remembered the words like they were burnt into his memory. After that time, Hei had been taking care of his younger sister.

"I'm glad you don't hate me, you're the best onii-chan I could ever want and have," her innocent smile was what Hei enjoyed the most about his sister. The smile. The smile that made the world a brighter place and brought a smile on his face. Hei let go of Bai's hand, they continued their way downstairs to the kitchen, where their breakfast was waiting for them.

Upon reaching the table, there were two bowl of warm porridge. Hei waited for Bai to sit up at the table before they both thanked their parents and tucked in. Bai ate slowly while Hei devoured the porridge in a minute. Bai couldn't help but see how messy Hei was when it came to food, the only time you'll see him messy in some form. Hei's room was clean while her room was a little messy. The soft sound of footsteps gently lifted Hei's attention from his food to the door. Their mother walked into the kitchen.

Bai and Hei's mother had light blue eyes with black hair which reached down past her shoulders, her skin was pale like Hei's skin. Bai got down from the table and ran to her mother; she bent down to catch her child.

"I got onii-chan up," Bai chirped happily. Hei watched the scene from the table before he felt a hand land on his head to ruffle up his hair. Hei laughed before he looked up at his father. The father was wearing the usual black business suit with the black tie. His midnight eyes and short black hair match Hei's eyes and hair.

"I told you, Hei would wake up for you," their mother smiled at them both.

"Father, will you help me with the last bit of my Halloween outfit?" Hei asked. His hair was ruffled again.

"Of course I will son, we'll finish it together."

"Darling, have a great day at work," their mother said. Hei and Bai both turned their heads to see which one was talking, felt like watching a game of tennis.

"Thanks honey," the father smiled at his wife before he picked up a briefcase and headed towards the front door. Hei jumped off the seat and went to hug his father.

"Have fun father," Hei smiled. Exchanging a hug, his father left for work. Hei looked back at his mother and sister before he ran up to them. Bai tackled over Hei and they both laughed out of happiness.

"You two, if you're going to spa, spa outside," Hei and Bai looked at their mother before they nodded.

"Okay," Bai smiled as she got off Hei and ran back upstairs. Hei watched before he went to follow.

"Hei." Hei looked back at his mother.

"Yeah?"

"Don't get too muddy," she smiled at Hei, he nodded before he went off. Had it been raining last night?

Darker Than Black - Birth of the Black Reaper

Bai and Hei were sparing in the garden, Hei had noticed the fact that Bai often changed her stance so he needed to adjust to defend himself as well as sniping back at her. They were sparing on some soft mats which were placed outside for practise. Hei and Bai both started at the same time so that they would be even against each other instead of Hei advancing before Bai. Hei saw a moment of weakness before he tripped up Bai, she fell over onto the soft mats and looked up at Hei.

"Nice going onii-chan," she smiled. Hei offered his hand to her so she could be pulled up.

"I like the fact that you change your style, making it harder to block," Hei complimented.

"Another round?" Bai asked.

"Without taking a break for lunch?" Both children turned to see that their mother had been watching for a while now.

"Thanks mother," Hei smiled as he pulled Bai back on her feet. They bowed to each other before they went to retrieve their lunch.

Darker Than Black – Birth of the Black Reaper

Hei had just finished his coat. Black on the outside and green on the inside. He smiled at his work, it was a little scruffy but he didn't care. It wasn't like this was going to be his main choice of clothing in the future. Hei put the coat on himself, the long trench coat fitted him perfectly. Hei looked at his mask, the incomplete mask lay next to him. He already had where they eyes were going to do but it still needed to be finished. It really just needed to be painted. Hei knew that his father would be coming home soon. The time his mask would be finished was advancing towards him. Hei grabbed his mask and went to put it on; admiring himself in the mirror before he took it off. A smile from ear to ear as his excitement increased. Waiting for the Halloween night to draw by.

Ding Dong.

Hei sprinted to the front door, holding the mask firmly in his hand, slipping on the mask before he opened the door.

"I see my son has yet to finish his mask off," Hei looked up at his father, smiling behind the mask.

"How was work?" Their mother asked. He looked at his wife and smiled before Hei impatiently tried to drag his father off. He laughed as he followed Hei.

"You're promised," Hei giggled.

"Seeing how excited you are, we better get the mask finished," Hei's father said happily as Hei dragged him off. It didn't take long before Hei and his father managed to complete the mask, a purple lightning bolt covered the right eye along with a thin red smile on the mask.

"It's really cool!" Hei smiled happily at the finished mask.

"You did great, my son," he ruffled up Hei's hair. He giggled slightly before he put the mask on.

"What do you think?" Hei asked.

"You're going to have to explain what you're coming as."

"Hmm...It has to do with Halloween," Hei said.

"The Black Reaper?" Hei's father suggested. Hei smiled, great idea.

"Thanks dad," Hei said as he smiled, hugging his father.

Darker Than Black – Birth of the Black Reaper

Years passed after that day. Halloween came again, Hei sat in his apartment. Right by the window like usual. Mao pawed at the window. Hei looked at the window and opened it enough to let Mao in. The feline slipped in and hopped on the floor. His purple eyes looked at Hei.

"Something wrong?" Mao asked noticing Hei seemed distant.

"It's Halloween," Hei said blankly.

"And?" Mao asked confused.

"The Black Reaper design came from Halloween...It's been years...since I last enjoyed Halloween."

"Hei, that's in the past. We need to meet up with Huang. Since you didn't keep up with the phone..."

"The phone got destroyed, that's why we changed to head phone communication," Hei interrupted Mao.

"Well, Yin said that you haven't moved from this spot," Mao said as he sat on the window ledge.

"I'm just thinking."

"About the job?"

"Halloween in general."

"I'll be back," Mao said before he left. Hei watched as Mao ran off before his thoughts went back to him and his sister when they went trick or treating, how much fun happened when his sister came out as a vampire queen while he went out as the Black Reaper. That year, they received a lot of sweets that year. He sighed knowing that he couldn't do it again. Now he was a contractor...is he went around as the Black Reaper or anything, he might get caught.

"Halloween huh..." Hei sighed. Mao hopped back into the room, dropping a small bag on the ground near Hei.

"Huang said this might be the reason why you haven't moved," Mao explained as he looked down at the small bag. Hei grabbed the bag and slowly opened the bag, a couple of Halloween sweets

"Huang didn't send this," Hei said.

"Well...me and Yin though we would do this," Mao smiled.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Again, Happy Halloween!


End file.
